1. Field
The embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus with a touchscreen and a method of editing input letters using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of inputting letters using a touchscreen in a user interface device, there is a virtual keyboard input method or a soft keyboard input method. In the soft keyboard input method, a user inputs information selected according to touches to an input field of a keyboard type by a finger or a pen. Examples of user interface devices including such a touchscreen include electronic notebooks, mobile communication terminals, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and kiosks. However, in the soft keyboard input method, since a letter input field and a soft keyboard have to be simultaneously displayed on a narrow area of the touchscreen, the size of keys of the soft keyboard is inevitably small. Accordingly, when a user touches letters on the soft keyboard, the user may unexpectedly touch adjacent letters, thereby resulting in typographical errors (“typos”). Particularly, if touches are made using a finger or a touch tool having a relatively broad touch area, or the soft keyboard is displayed on a small screen, there is a high possibility that typing errors may occur due to touch errors.